


Why have you done this ?

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc & Dani are on a relationship together but it's was not official. They never told to the other that they were exclusive. One day they fight about this. Because one want that the relationship become official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why have you done this ?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Marc

I'm in a relationship with Dani, even if we ever said we were lovers. Or it's was official or exclusive.

During a weekend of race, we had a fight because of that, because of the fact that we were not exclusive. And I wish we could be exclusive. When I say that to Dani, he less or more reject this, he said to me that he needed time because for him I don't have to be only with him, I don't have to be the only men in his life, that I need to meet other people who maybe I could like more and also that they have my age. He said that because of us if we want to be together for a long time. This is not a decision to be taken lightly.

I decided to avoid him all the weekend because it was hard for me because I have feelings for him.

Unfortunately I was disturbed by this and I fell several times during the weekend.

Some journalist has asked me **"Why have you fall so much ? It is because you are disturbed because of something ?"**

Yes i was distracted by Dani, because of the fact that i love him and that i want that our relationship was official and even that everyone could know about us.

This is when they ask me this question that I say to myself it's time for me to show at Dani that I'm serious about him.

**"I'm a little distracted because of something that happen in my love life with my boyfriend..."**

**"Your Boyfriend?"** the journalist were surprised

**"Yes, I'm with someone since a long time. And I love him so much. Even if it's hard to see him during this weekend, because of the problem that we had."**

**"He is here ?"**

**"Yes it's someone from Motogp"** everyone was surprised and I announce **"I don't make any comments about the other person for the moment"**

When I went to join the Motorhome to go into the room that I had, Dani has arrived and push me against the wall and tell me **"Why have you done this ?"**

I kiss him and tell him **"Dani, I fucking love you. You are the only one that I want. I don't care about the other person. I want you, I don't care about our difference of age. I'm happy with you and I know that you are happy with me. I want that our relationship become official, I don't want to hide anymore. I want to love you freely. I know that I'm young but you have captured my heart and I don't want to be separated from you. Because I love you"**

It's at this moment that Dany have begun to cry and me too i have cried too. We have take each other in the arms and he tells me **"You are one idiot, but my idiot. I love you Marc, you shouldn't have done this..."**

**"I have done this because i'm serious about you, and that i love you"**

We have kissed and he tells me **"I'm sorry if i have doubted of you but i was scared that our relationship was serious and that everyone know about this, that maybe you could leave me for be with another person. And i don't want this"**

**"I don't want to leave you, i love only you"**

He have take my arms and we go to the hotel where we have made love and we have prove that i love him and him the same and that it's was serious.

The next day, it's was the day of the race, i didn't fall and i finish on the podium with Dany where we have smiled to each other.

During the press conference, Dany decides to take my hand. And when it's was his turn to speak he have announced to everyone that he was with me. That he was my boyfriend. We kissed in front of the camera and the journalist.

We are sure that the media will talk about it, but we are happy. We know that maybe our relationship will not be accepted by everyone. But we love each other and nothing can change that.

**END**


End file.
